Kakashi-ness
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Kakashi being Kakashi. KakaSaku


Sakura was hanging out at Ichiraku's. She just finished healing an ANBU in the hospital and could really have some ramen. Sitting on the stool, she asked Teuchi for her regular order. The man was pleased enough to serve the kunoichi her ramen. The scent of a freshly made ramen watered her mouth. Her stomach grumbled loudly as her sight focused at the steaming noodles.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura stated; chopsticks in hand. Hurriedly, she took a mouthful of ramen when—

"Itadakimasu!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed.

Craning her neck to the left, Sakura saw Kakashi with his famous eye crinkle. Then, she looked down on his bowl, only to find that there was nothing left in it. Sakura snickered. It was just so Kakashi—popping out of nowhere and finishing his food without her getting a glimpse of his face.

"It's so annoying how you can do that, sensei." She muttered as she took a bite.

"Do what?" A fake smile evident in his features.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're so infuriating."

"Infuriating? You mean charming, right?" Sakura had to chuckle.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"What if that 'whatever' happens to be a pink-haired kunoichi snuggled up in my arms?" Kakashi's voice all too suddenly became dark and his eye lingered on her.

Sakura almost choked. Her eyes widened as she struggled to swallow down her food. Glancing at Kakashi, she gave him a please-tell-me-you're-joking kind of look but, that stupid mask of his made it impossible to know what was really happening in his head. The jounin was just gazing at her with his dark eye. Her face slowly turned red as she sensed a fluttery feeling in her stomach. Then, her head began to imagine a barely clothed Kakashi sleeping on her bed, making her heart pound abnormally. She was now gasping for air.

"S-stop being a pervert." Sakura felt embarrassed for stuttering in front of Kakashi. Her anxiousness only grew when his lone eye kept watching her intently. Although totally pleased with her reaction, Kakashi sensed that Sakura was too restless for any further discussion and he didn't want that.

"How was your day, Sakura?" was Kakashi's attempt to make Sakura feel more comfortable.

Sakura, gaining back her confidence, was more than surprised that Kakashi was attempting small talk. It was nice. They even ended up engaging in a conversation for hours. He began to share stupid stories that made her laugh. Startlingly, under that stoic expression of his was a very very humorous guy—in his own way of course. Sakura found herself liking his presence. She had to eat slowly to enjoy more of him but time passed. She must eventually finish eating. Just like what they say, all good things must come to an end.

Finishing her last bite, she carefully watched as Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha from his pocket. She could only smile as she took a sip from her water bottle. Then, she began to wonder… should she leave first or wait for Kakashi to confirm that this was over? Looking at him for an answer, she detected that he seemed tense all of the sudden. She was about to comment on it when Kakashi abruptly stood up, closed his book and opened his mouth to say a few words.

"This was a fun date, Sakura." and with a poof of smoke, he was gone.

Sakura was lost. She could only stare at the space where Kakashi used to be standing up. Her mouth was slightly agape as the thought processed in her head: Kakashi just said that he had fun on a DATE with HER. She blinked.

"WHAT?!" Birds flew out of their nests with the sudden noise… or it could just be due to the loudness of her beating heart. The color of her face slowly matched her pink hair as she aimed to take in air.

Trying to calm herself down, she asked Ayame how much she owed them. Flustered, Ayame went to the cash register and typed in Sakura's account. Soon enough, the receipt came out of the machine. Ayame ripped it out and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, here's the bill." Ayame handed it nervously.

Sakura mindlessly took the bill, grabbed some money from her wallet and, paid for their food. She was still in shock. Truth to be told, the way back home was a complete blur to her. She just found herself sitting on her couch. Her mind kept on replaying the fact that she was just on a date with Kakashi and he said he had fun.

She felt flattered somehow. However, she wasn't supposed to feel this way. Kakashi was her sensei… and 14 years her senior. It was forbidden to be with him. Not completely forbidden but at least considered taboo. Sure, she thought he was attractive but that was mindless infatuation. That was why it did not make sense that a date with him was able to make her happy beyond reason. She even found herself smiling at the thought.

Lying on the couch with a dreamy sigh, she cupped her face. She realized that her cheeks were growing hot at the thought of him. His features clouded her mind and surprisingly she liked what she saw. He was charming after all—physically and personality wise. And maybe, just maybe, she loved having him as company. He made her feel things that were new- entirely excitable and pleasurable. It was also sorta kinda romantic to have a taste of the forbidden fruit now that she thought of it. From this perspective, she could only conclude that dating Kakashi might not be as bad as she initially thought. That was until she realized that she paid for THEIR food.

"Son of a b*tch didn't even pay." Sakura whispered to herself.


End file.
